Closing In Rapprochement
by Misao-chan3
Summary: TRADUCTION de Belovedranger - Première partie de son univers Clean Sweep Loins d'être insensibles à leurs charmes respectifs, Ron et Hermione se rapprochent lentement mais inévitablement l'un de l'autre lors d'un brunch entre amis. Hors HP7
1. Chapter 1

Pop ! Pop ! … Pop !

Les premiers d'une longue série de ces bruits plaisants parvinrent aux oreilles de Ron Weasley lorsqu'il atterrit dans le parc de la Villa Delilah, un peu à l'écart de Pré-au-Lard. Descendant de son balai favori, un Icarus, le gardien des Canons de Chudley âgé de vingt et un ans prit une grande inspiration et observa le parc luxuriant autour de lui. Il sourit faiblement lorsqu'une ribambelle de pop sonores se fit entendre non loin de là. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas le bruit de tous ses amis qui transplanaient pour le brunch, mais des bouchons de champagne qui sautaient, les uns après les autres au milieu de ce festin considérable.  
« Plus connu sous le nom de brunch, façon Lee Jordan. »

Et quel accueillant décor ! Même après s'être lassé de toutes ces fêtes, Ron ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme en apercevant toutes ces tables chargées d'un festin somptueux.  
« Et il s'agit vraiment d'une occasion spéciale. »

Par ce week-end étonnamment ensoleillé pour un mois de février, plus d'une vingtaine d'amis de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés à Pré-au-Lard pour quelques jours de célébration. C'était, en effet, le premier mariage pour le groupe : Ron et ses frères avaient été choqués d'apprendre que Lee Jordan avait demandé à Carmela Rio de l'épouser. Et comme si le mariage extravagant et la réception bruyante n'avaient pas suffi, Lee avait insisté pour fêter son mariage une nouvelle fois le lendemain matin avec un brunch sophistiqué dans les jardins de la Villa Delilah.  
« Et il sait vraiment y faire quand il s'agit de faire la fête », s'émerveilla Ron.  
Lorsque son regard se posa sur des décorations excentriques et des sceaux mystérieux, son sourire s'élargit : « Et je suis sur qu'il n'a pas fait ça tout seul… »

Des tables étaient dressées sur la grande pelouse bien ordonnée de la charmante propriété. Autour, des jardins ravissants parsemés d'arbustes étaient déjà en fleurs en cette aube de printemps. La journée s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée. Les invités s'étaient tirés du lit bien tôt pour s'habiller en conséquence. Les Jumeaux fournissaient un très bon champagne et promettaient à tous des jeux amusants pour plus tard.

« Et qui pourrait bien refuser leur projets ? » se demanda Ron.  
Son humeur s'améliora lorsqu'il prit une fraise bien mûre sur un plateau qui circulait, puis, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers les tables.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune sorcière à la coiffure bien ordonnée écarquillait les yeux avant de sourire en voyant le champagne couler à flots.  
« Et c'est une bonne chose : ça m'aidera sûrement à me détendre. »

Hermione Granger prit la première coupe qu'on lui offrit et la sirota calmement. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir ressenti les premiers picotements dus à l'alcool qu'elle s'autorisa à regarder alentour. Elle aussi se sentait fatiguée par les évènements de la veille mais elle avait réussi à se trouver pour le brunch une superbe chemise couleur lavande et une jupe volante assortie. Elle avait également relevé ses cheveux en torsade avant de les attacher en un chignon bien propre afin de supporter cette chaleur hors-saison.

Apparemment, le brunch battait déjà son plein : les fêtards de la veille avaient repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés le soir précédent. Seamus et Dean riaient à gorge déployée tout en surchargeant leurs assiettes de mets délicieux. Ils se souvenaient sûrement de quelque événement coquin s'étant produit à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Lee qui avait eu lieu le jeudi soir. Hermione sourit faiblement en remarquant leur fatigue dont leurs visages rougis par l'alcool ne cachaient rien.  
« Ca va être dur lundi matin au Ministère, surtout après ces deux jours de festivités. Quels vilains garçons ! »

« Et en parlant de vilains garçons… » Hermione entendit d'autres voix familières et tourna vivement la tête pour chercher du regard ses meilleurs amis.

George Weasley apparut alors de nulle part et posa soudain son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Hermione ! ronronna-t-il gaiement.

Elle sourit et se raidit juste un peu. En effet, elle connaissait bien les Jumeaux après toutes ces années mais il y avait toujours cette méfiance…

George l'observa de haut en bas, sans prendre la peine de cacher son admiration.

- Toi, tu as bien dormi pour avoir un aussi joli teint ! Et puis cette couleur te va bien aussi, Hermione…

- Merci mais c'est la première chose que j'ai pu me trouver et, en plus, je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure —

Il la regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres puis secoua la tête d'un air contrit.

- Bon sang, Ron a de la chance —

« Et c'est reparti… » Hermione haussa les sourcils calmement.

- George, ne commences pas. On ne sort pas du tout ensemble —

Il la coupa d'un ricanement moqueur.

- Pas techniquement en tout cas…

- Je t'assure que pas du tout, commença-t-elle. « Malheureusement. »

- C'est ça, dit George en pouffant.

Puis ses yeux se mirent à pétiller dangereusement.

- Peut-être que tu arriveras à t'en convaincre toi-même un jour !

Hermione ne dit rien mais pouffa, ses yeux s'éloignant automatiquement du visage de George pour trouver son soi-disant « cavalier ». Ron était assis à la même table ronde qu'Harry et Ginny. Et comme par hasard, il y avait un siège de libre juste à côté de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement.  
« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas ramené de cavalière ? »  
Elle leva immédiatement une main pour tapoter délicatement son chignon avant de replacer quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. George lui tendit une deuxième coupe de champagne, n'ayant rien raté de ses gestes timides.

- Ouais… Tous les deux vous êtes… complètement dingues, dit George en faisant une grimace. Mais bon… Tu n'as pas oublié notre cadeau d'anniversaire, pas vrai ?

« Oh non, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » Hermione songea un instant à feindre l'ignorance. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ses joues s'échauffèrent en un joli rougissement alors qu'elle ressentait déjà le bourdonnement chaleureux de l'alcool faire picoter ses entrailles. Elle décida alors de mener l'attaque de front face à ce jumeau manquant de subtilité.

- Tu parles de la Peinture Corporelle Savoureuse ?

George hocha fièrement la tête puis vida sa propre coupe.

- Je l'ai trouvée lors de ma dernière séance shopping pour la boutique. Tu sais, elle change de saveur en fonction de ton humeur. Tu l'étales et tu savoures ce qui te fait envie !

George la regarda et marqua une pause, laissant ses propos s'insinuer dans son esprit. Et bien sur, Hermione fit la grimace alors que des images mêlant tarte à la framboise et le torse svelte d'un certain rouquin apparurent soudainement dans ses pensées.

- Comme je le disais, c'est un mec chanceux, même s'il ne le sait pas encore…

George gloussa silencieusement, apparemment satisfait de lui avoir tout fait oublier du brunch calme auquel elle assistait.

- Où sont Lee et Carmela ? demanda Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour distraire George de ses pensées malsaines.

Le jumeau sourit.

- Et bien, pour une raison inconnue, ils ont décidé de faire la grasse matinée !

Il fit alors danser ses sourcils d'une façon très suggestive.

- Au moins ils ont une bonne excuse ! dit Hermione avec le sourire.

« Moi aussi je ferai la grasse matinée tous les jours si j'avais l'amour de ma vie dans mon lit… »

Et sur cette dernière pensée, elle sentit soudain George la guider vers la table où se trouvaient ses amis. La table en question était recouverte de plats à l'aspect délicieux et d'une impressionnante collection de coupes de champagne.

George hocha la tête en direction de ses amis puis se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Profites bien du champagne… mais ne profite pas de mon petit frère…

Et avant même qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparut.

Ginny la salua chaleureusement et Harry lui fit rapidement signe pour lui indiquer le siège vide à côté de Ron. Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers elle et ses petits fantasmes mêlant peinture corporelle, cheveux roux et sexe entrèrent soudain en collision avec la présence bien réelle de son meilleur ami souriant. L'image d'un carré de chocolat glissant le long de sa hanche lui sembla soudain si parfaite qu'Hermione dut retenir un gloussement.  
« Et le voilà… Encore plus beau dans la vraie vie. »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina alors qu'il se levait rapidement pour reculer la chaise à l'attention d'Hermione. C'était lors de ces moments là que les genoux de cette dernière commençaient à la lâcher.  
« C'est tellement injuste que mon meilleur ami ait ce physique là ! »  
Effectivement, Ron était l'incarnation même de la santé dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon à pinces beige. Son mode de vie bien athlétique avait tonifié et raffermi sa silhouette mince. Il se portait avec une aise qui dégageait le sentiment d'une puissance à peine dissimulée.  
« Est-ce que c'est mal qu'un garçon que je connais depuis mon enfance fasse battre mon cœur de cette façon ? »

- Tu nous manquais, Mione, dit Ron ;

Il lui fit un grand sourire et le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toute son attention. Ces yeux bleus, ce regard intense, l'esquisse de son sourire…Tout cela contribuait au fait qu'elle se sentait totalement et complètement amoureuse…  
« … De quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir. Et Ron ? Il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille. »  
Hermione ricana : il suffisait de se baser sur les évènements de la soirée de la veille : les filles faisaient presque la queue pour juste apercevoir le gardien des Canons.  
« Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Et il me regarde comme si j'étais la seule fille qui importait. »  
Hermione eut le sentiment étrange d'être déshabillée du regard.

En effet, la matinée de Ron s'était considérablement améliorée en voyant Hermione arriver dans sa jolie chemise lisse et brillante et son tourbillon de lavande. C'était sacrément cruel d'obliger quelqu'un à se lever avant midi un jour de week-end pour aller quelque part, et c'était d'autant plus cruel d'être obligé de bien s'habiller pour l'occasion… Mais Ron regrettait de moins en moins ce réveil matinal en admirant sa merveilleuse amie. Elle n'avait apparemment pas conscience qu'il la regardait, elle n'avait pas conscience que les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon étaient si attirantes… et Hermione était maintenant occupée à beurrer une tartine de pain…  
« … et pourquoi est-ce aussi sexy ? »  
Ron ressentit les premiers effets de son excitation s'emparer de lui alors qu'il appréciait l'attention dont elle faisait preuve pour étaler le beurre de façon uniforme sur sa tartine avant de porter le morceau de pain à sa bouche.  
« Putain. Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ? »  
Ron cacha son sourire coupable, prit deux bonnes gorgées de son champagne et croisa le regard d'Harry de l'autre côté de la table. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

- Doucement, mec. Fred et George ont vraiment prévu du sport pour après le repas.

Ron se mit à rire à son tour puis secoua la tête. « Quoi ? A cette heure-ci de la journée ? »

Padma, qui venait tout juste de s'installer à leur table, prit alors la parole.

- Où est ton cavalier, Hermione ?

Hermione tapota ses lèvres doucement avec sa serviette puis croisa les jambes ;

- Je n'en ai pas. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui.

- Et ce mec qui étais avec toi hier soir ? Chris, c'est bien ça ?

- Je crois, oui, plaisanta Hermione.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil en voyant son air faussement choqué. Harry adorait la taquiner sur ses « copains » car ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne devenait jamais sérieux.

Ginny prit Harry par le bras en gloussant. Elle se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura :

- Alors, est-ce que Chris a pris du bon temps cette nuit ?

Ron s'étouffa alors brusquement avec sa boisson avant qu'Hermione ne réponde d'un ton sec.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?

- Il ne méritait même pas de second rendez-vous, pas vrai ? dit Harry les yeux pétillants.

- Comme tous les autres, dit-elle en soupirant après avoir levé sa coupe  
« Et c'est bien là tout le problème… »

Ron trinqua immédiatement avec elle avant d'avaler cul-sec le contenu de sa propre coupe.

- Tant mieux, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry lui sourit.

- Bon, et bien, toi et Ron pourrez faire équipe pour les jeux des Jumeaux, et Ginny et moi, on va vous botter les fesses ! Apparemment, on va avoir droit à des jeux « aquatiques » !

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards amusés puis leurs mains se rencontrèrent alors qu'ils voulaient tous deux prendre une fraise. Ron la laissa choisir en premier mais la main de la jeune femme se posa innocemment sur la sienne. Ron ne bougea pas et son esprit vagabonda sur la question suivante : aimait-elle être toujours au-dessus comme cela ? Pour Hermione, l'idée d'enduire la peau de Ron du jus de cette fraise bien mûre lui semblait plus que prometteuse.  
« Bon sang, le champagne est en train de vite me monter à la tête. Maudit soit George pour m'avoir mis cette Peinture Corporelle dans la tête… et Ron aussi. »  
Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais finalement ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser la douceur de la fraise sur la peau de sa main.  
« Voyons voir comment il - »

Ron ne perdit pas de temps et porta rapidement sa main à ses lèvres pour lécher le jus de fraise sur sa peau. Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione alors qu'il jouait de sa langue pour absorber au maximum le jus de fruit sur sa main. En le regardant, la mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha et elle en oublia complètement de manger sa propre fraise.

« Mmh… » L'alcool dans le sang de Ron laissa un fantasme entrer son esprit.  
« Je me demande si elle me laisserait lécher du jus de fruit sur sa peau à elle ? Cet endroit où sa peau semble si douce, à la base de son cou semble si parfait… »  
Ron détourna les yeux de ses lèvres rouges pour s'adresser nonchalamment à Harry.

- Des jeux aquatiques, hein ? Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de faire des potions…

Hermione fit un grand sourire et posa de nouveau sa main sur la sienne.

- J'étais plutôt dure avec toi en Potions.

- Pas grave, j'aimais ça.

Il se détendit et exerça une légère pression sur sa main, leurs genoux se touchant sous la table.

- Ouais, Ron adore être puni par les femmes qu'il aime, dit rapidement Harry.

- Bon sang, Harry ! dit Ron en riant de bon cœur sans pour autant lâcher Hermione.  
« C'est trop agréable. Et combien de fois me laisse-t-elle faire ça ? »

- Ne leur dis pas ça ! continua-t-il.

- Je m'en doutais ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur ceux de Ron.

Elle se pencha en avant comme pour faire une confidence à ses amis :

- Pour être honnête, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblotante, c'est vrai que j'étais un tout petit peu autoritaire.

Ron resta résolument calme tandis que les autres échangeaient des regards étonnés avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment.

- Juste un peu ? On était tous morts de trouille face à toi ! déclara Harry. D'ailleurs, on faisait presque toujours en sorte que ce soit Neville qui travaille avec toi !

Le dit Neville était également arrivé jusqu'à leur table. Il sourit.

- Grâce à elle, j'ai eu des bonnes notes en Potions, alors je ne me plains pas.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en adressant un regard plein d'excuses à Neville.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est toi qui as eu droit au pire, ça c'est certain !

- Ou au meilleur ! dit-il.

« Elle ne sait pas à quel point j'adorais ça. » Il rit puis se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.

- J'aimais ça, tu sais.

Hermione frissonna à ce contact qui lui donna la chair de poule.  
« Là, il me taquine. »

- C'est un peu effrayant ce que tu dis là, Ron, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

« Mon Dieu, comme j'aimerais me faire pardonner ! »

- Et bien, à chacun son truc, dit Harry en souriant d'un air satisfait à ses deux amis, tout en levant son verre dans leur direction.

« Mon truc… A moi… » Ron étouffa un soupir. « Si seulement elle pouvait être « mon Hermione » ça m'irait. » Le regard de Ron courut de sa joue à ses lèvres. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est disponible pour ça… quoi que cela puisse représenter… mais jamais plus. »

Harry les observa puis se tourna vers Ginny en murmurant.

- On va voir comment ils s'en sortent pour le jeu des jumeaux…

Ginny répondit dans un petit rire :

- Hum…A ce rythme là, ce n'est même pas sur qu'ils le finissent…

Harry lui sourit.

- C'est le but, pas vrai ? Bien les tenter, les envoyer quelque part avec une tâche difficile à accomplir… et espérer qu'ils ne reviennent pas avant un long, très long moment…

Et effectivement, ce projet était en bonne passe de se réaliser. Le mélange de l'alcool, ces légers flirts et leur contact physique quasi constant abaissait des barrières entre Ron et Hermione. Elle lâcha sa main à contrecœur pour pouvoir continuer à manger mais elle frotta sa cuisse contre la sienne et resta aussi près qu'elle le pouvait de son corps. Elle savait que son propre corps réagissait déjà à son contact : une petite pointe d'excitation parcourait régulièrement sa peau à la moindre caresse furtive, et la moiteur dans ses dessous devenait de plus en plus distrayante.

Ron appréciait ce faible niveau d'excitation qui parcourait son corps tandis qu'il dégustait ce délicieux repas.  
« Ca c'est un réveil. »  
Aucune des filles avec qui il était sorti ne le rendait aussi vivant. Aucune de ces filles n'attirait autant son attention. C'était vraiment revigorant d'être ainsi lié à Hermione, même si c'était très bref. Et surtout, cela lui rappelait à quel point une femme pouvait le faire se sentir bien.

Ron fit une légère grimace en se souvenant de son rendez-vous ennuyeux de la semaine précédente avec une fan des Canons. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était sorti avec elle, à part peut-être pour éviter de faire attention à Hermione qui se trouvait au pub avec un énième employé du Ministère.  
« On en revient toujours à Hermione, » admit Ron.  
Sa tête lui tourna un peu lorsqu'il voulut plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione.  
« Et on en vient toujours à la même question : pourquoi, bon sang, ne sommes-nous pas ensemble ! »

Même s'il rougissait, Ron chassa cette gêne grandissante de son esprit et, au lieu de ça, il fit glisser son bras sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione.  
« C'est mieux… On devrait venir à ce genre d'évènement ensemble ! »  
Alors que Ginny racontait une anecdote sur son travail à Sainte Mangouste, les doigts de Ron bougèrent de quelques centimètres vers le haut pour venir frôler la courbe gracieuse de l'épaule d'Hermione. Son visage se tourna légèrement vers…

« Est-ce qu'elle se pelotonne contre moi ? »

Hermione fit un doux sourire à Ron puis posa sa tête contre lui, consciente que le champagne provoquait une relaxation inhabituelle de son corps et de son esprit.  
« Mon Dieu, ce que c'est agréable. »  
Elle ronronna presque quand ses doigts dessinèrent des petits cercles sur son épaule, à travers sa fine chemise.  
« Un homme grand et fort qui me caresse l'épaule… Est-ce que ces picotements viennent du champagne ou de Ron ? »  
Au travers de ce brouillard que formaient ses pensées, Hermione entendit la conversation tourner vers le Quidditch et bientôt, Ron répondait à des questions concernant la dernière victoire des Canons. La façon dont elle était appuyée sur lui et les grondements de la voix de Ron qu'elle pouvait sentir sous sa joue lui donnèrent l'impression que c'était lui qui était son cavalier, son homme. Et elle l'écouta fièrement parler de cette victoire bien méritée.  
« Ces victoires étaient si rares et espacées… »  
Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait et observa Harry de l'autre côté de la table à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées. Il écoutait Ron mais son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et il lui sourit. Il se frotta le menton d'un air amusé tandis qu'Hermione se pelotonnait encore plus dans l'étreinte de Ron.

Ron marqua une pause dans son récit et baissa un regard étonné vers son amie : cela devenait bien trop agréable.  
« Est-ce qu'elle va rester comme ça toute la matinée ? »

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais bien joué, commença doucement Hermione tout en levant ses yeux brillants vers son homme favori.

- C'est vrai… commença-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules et stoppa les mouvements de sa main sur son épaule. Dernièrement, il avait réussi à cacher sa déception sur le fait qu'Hermione ne soit pas venue assister à ses matchs depuis des semaines.

- … mais tu pourrais venir t'en rendre compte par toi-même !

Elle haussa les sourcils.  
« Il y a d'autres choses dont j'aimerais me rendre compte par moi-même !!! »

- Tu sais Hermione, dit Ron en se penchant un peu plus vers elle et en caressant ses cheveux lisses, tu devrais essayer de venir un jour.

- Peut-être répondit-elle d'une voix légère. Mais seulement quand toi tu te joindras à moi et Harry pour notre café du samedi matin… tu sais, vers 9h…

- Ben voyons, comme si ça allait arriver un jour ! dit Ron en souriant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des heures de sommeil !

- Alors il faudra que tu te couches plus tôt, qu'en penses-tu ? lui dit-elle en lui caressant gentiment la joue.

Mais sa petite caresse n'avait rien de gentil pour Ron car elle alluma comme un brasier partant de sa joue et allant tout droit jusqu'à son sexe.  
« Me coucher tôt, pff… Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est pouvoir m'occuper toute une nuit entre ses cuisses. »

- Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit-il enfin, le regard vitreux.

Hermione rit de bon cœur, bien consciente du fait que son meilleur ami chérissait toujours autant ses heures de sommeil. Elle fit tomber sa tête sur son épaule et posa sa main sur son genou, ses muscles se tendant automatiquement. Et tandis qu'Hermione laissait sa main posée là, elle se rappelait constamment :  
« Ce n'est pas mon cavalier. C'est l'alcool… C'est un bon lubrifiant en société. Et Ron ? Mon Dieu, lui c'est un lubrifiant d'une toute autre sorte ! »

La discussion s'orienta de nouveau sur la soirée de la veille mais Ron et Hermione restèrent étrangement silencieux car tous deux étaient bien trop absorbés par leur proximité grisante. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder pour le moment de peur que, leurs regards se croisant, le charme serait rompu. Il faudrait alors arrêter ce flirt.  
« L'arrêter ou le laisser aller jusqu'au bout de sa course. »

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que les doigts de Ron jouaient gentiment avec ses mèches de cheveux tandis qu'ils écoutaient toujours leurs amis parler. Harry leur lança un regard bizarre et Ron cessa son petit jeu. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, sa main glissa le long de son épaule et ses doigts rencontrèrent la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il hésita puis se mit à caresser du bout des doigts cette bretelle au travers de son fin chemisier.

Hermione inspira un grand coup et fit semblant d'écouter Ginny.

« Il a remarqué mes sous-vêtements… et il est en train de les toucher ! »  
La chaleur émanant de cette main, la force sereine de ses doigts…  
« Il pourrait tout aussi bien être en train de me caresser les tétons. »

Elle ferma les yeux, fit semblant d'être épuisée et se laissa emporter par les sensations.  
« Il veut certainement avancer l'heure de ma mort ! » pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

Cette torture si lente ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était sûrement en train de l'affaiblir afin de s'approprier la victoire, comme lors de leurs plus graves disputes.  
Hermione frissonna à l'idée de perdre le contrôle d'une telle situation.

- Ron, murmura-t-elle en s'extrayant de son fantasme excitant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il, son visage bien trop près de celui d'Hermione.

Ron était apparemment saoul. Et célibataire. Et son regard ne reflétait qu'admiration.  
« Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'être assise près de lui. »

A contrecœur, Hermione murmura :

- Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui tout en soulevant un peu sa jupe afin d'éventer ses jambes. A dire vrai, le fin tissu commençait à se coller sur ses cuisses.  
« C'est sûrement à cause de cette chaleur. »  
Elle déglutit, forçant son regard à se détacher de celui, plus intense, de Ron.  
« C'est ça, c'est le soleil. Ou l'alcool. Pas juste Ron. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui qui me fasse cet effet là ! Pas encore une fois ! »  
Elle ferma les yeux un long moment pour faire disparaître ce sentiment bouillant, même si ses dessous étaient de plus en plus humides.

Irritée, Hermione remua sur son siège, furieuse contre son propre corps qui trahissait ses pensées.  
Mais elle bougea si brutalement pour s'éloigner de cette étreinte intoxicante que sa jupe s'accrocha sur un vilain clou qui dépassait légèrement de sa chaise. Elle voulut se tourner pour libérer sa jupe de cette emprise lorsque Ron colla sa cuisse contre la sienne, lui donnant la chair de poule.  
« Il n'est pas obligé de faire ça ! »  
Car cette caresse créa dans son esprit une ribambelle d'images interdites comme celle de le voir entre ses cuisses, leurs peaux se caressant mutuellement ou celle où Hermione attraperait avec férocité ses fesses bien musclées.  
« Oh mon Dieu, je me demande vraiment comment ce serait ! »

- Ron ! Arrête ça ! siffla Hermione tout en regardant férocement Ron et se réprimandant intérieurement d'avoir encore une fois laissé vagabonder ses esprits.

Ron remarqua la colère intense dans son regard pénétrant.  
« Ce regard pourrait bien trouver quelque chose dans le mien qui la surprendrait fort. »

Pour se distraire, Hermione se débattit impatiemment avec sa jupe, toujours coincée. Ron baissa lentement les yeux, remarquant que sa jupe avait grimpé sur ses cuisses, exposant ainsi à son regard une large quantité de sa peau blanche. Il arrêta de mâcher, ses yeux fixés sur sa lutte avec sa jupe tandis que les autres continuaient leur discussion. Ron sirota lentement son champagne et déglutit péniblement, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le pied gracile d'Hermione et son mollet ferme et souple.  
« Ces jambes seraient parfaites enroulées autour de moi sous la douche… »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de frustration : sa baguette était dans son sac à mains qui était inaccessible pour le moment ; et abîmer sa jupe en tirant dessus très fort n'était pas une bonne solution, surtout en public.

Et soudain, elle se pencha vers Ron…  
« Pour quoi faire ? » se demanda-t-il. « Pour me supplier de l'aider à décoincer sa jupe ? Ou pour me donner une belle vue sur son décolleté ? »  
Ce fut comme si tout se passait au ralenti et le rouge monta aux joues de Ron. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard.  
Lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour observer ce clou, la douce rondeur du haut de ses seins s'était mise en avant de façon tentatrice. Quelques cheveux s'étaient échappés de son chignon bien ordonné et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous l'effort qu'elle produisait.

Ce moment était beaucoup trop hypnotisant aux yeux de Ron tandis qu'il se demandait si son corpsréagissait de la même façon lorsqu'elle prenait du plaisir…

- Ron, s'il-te-plait, aide-moi… supplia Hermione en le regardant à travers ses cheveux qui cascadaient devant son visage.

Son ton désespéré sortit Ron de son état de transe. Il prit sa jupe là où elle était accrochée sur le clou. D'un coup sec, il arracha le tissu — jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire jusqu'au niveau de la hanche d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir brusquement son souffle.

Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire les surpris tous les deux. Ron n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité : il pensait qu'il pouvait simplement retirer le tissu du clou… Mais le mal était fait : son geste osé avait failli lui retirer sa jupe complètement.  
« Mais comme ça… elle est vraiment trop…sexy ! »

L'avoir dénudée de cette façon là fit surgir le désir dans l'entrejambe de Ron. Et lorsqu'il aperçut l'espace d'une seconde le tissu blanc de ses dessous, il eut l'impression de recevoir une récompense.  
« Charmante et sexy à la fois… »  
Son érection fut immédiate.

Mais au lieu d'être remercié pour son geste peu soigneux, Ron eut un sacré choc. Hermione le regardait d'un air outré et enervé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer férocement :

- Ron, regardes ce que tu as fait ! Tu as déchiré ma jupe !

Il répondit calmement :

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Oh, merci ! cracha-t-elle.

Hermione rougit mais continua de le regarder méchamment, puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau.

- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ?

« Merde. »  
Ron appréciait son air colérique mais il se réprimanda intérieurement.  
« J'ai failli me laisser aller là… »

- Tu peux demander à n'importe quel garçon ici, c'est vraiment mieux comme ça, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Comment. Tu. Oses. Dire. Ca !

Hermione serra les dents et se tut, enragée. Elle croisa les jambes et essaya, tant bien que mal, de rapprocher les deux bouts de tissu déchirés… exposant ainsi par inadvertance l'intérieur de ses cuisses pâles à Ron.

Le regard de Ron se posa brièvement sur ses cuisses brillantes de sueur et, oubliant totalement le pétrin dans lequel il était déjà fourré, il dit sombrement :

- Si tu veux m'allumer Hermione, tu devrais le faire en privé…

- Je n'ai pas envie de « t'allumer » comme tu dis ! répondit durement Hermione.

Mais elle se mordit la lèvre immédiatement après en admettant silencieusement :  
« J'ai envie de lui tout court… »  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort rien qu'à cette pensée. Anxieuse, elle fronça pourtant les sourcils face à un autre dilemme :  
« Mais il est tellement énervant ! »  
Elle fit courir son regard sur la tablée, remarquant avec soulagement que tous avaient continué leurs discussions sans avoir remarqué sa petite mésaventure.  
« Excepté Ron. »  
Ron, qui, non seulement avait vu mais était également responsable !

Hermione eut soudain un sentiment d'impuissance totale.  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »  
Elle fit de son mieux pour couvrir ses cuisses dénudées en croisant les bras dessus et écartant bien les doigts sur sa peau. Utiliser un simple Reparo ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit tant elle était agacée. Même si elle était frustrée, elle comptait bien montrer un peu de self-control. Et quel meilleur moyen que d'engager une dispute avec Ron ?

- Et pourquoi tu regardes ? commença-t-elle furieusement.

Ron haussa les épaules évasivement mais cligna des yeux nerveusement, sans pour autant détourner le regard.  
« Bon sang, si elle n'a pas encore compris ça… »  
Il soupira. Battre en retraite était nécessaire, mais cela s'avérait difficile à accomplir avec toute cette peau à quelques centimètres de lui… Son cœur battait à un rythme endiablé.

Le visage de Ron chauffa sous le coup de l'excitation et de la peur.  
« Elle doit se douter que je trouve ça sexy… »  
Ron s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione afin d'atténuer l'effet dangereux qu'elle avait sur lui. Sa main retomba automatiquement sur ses genoux et il se pencha pour dissimuler son érection grandissante. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient posés sur la bosse de son pantalon avant de remonter vers son visage perplexe. Se sentant elle-même assez vulnérable, elle passa à l'attaque :

- Et tu ferais mieux de garder ça pour une fille qui voudra que tu regardes sous sa jupe…

- Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être toi, en fait, dit Ron d'une traite.

Sa voix était calme et ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur son visage. Cette honnêteté avait ajouté une certaine douceur à ses yeux d'habitude pétillants, mais son regard n'en devint pas moins intense.

« Un défi ? »

Hermione se figea, s'humidifiant les lèvres tout en observant son expression sincère.  
« Ou plutôt une proposition… Et sacrément tentante qui plus est, mais… »  
Cela fit battre le cœur d'Hermione de savoir que Ron, son Ron, pourrait peut-être en attendre plus d'elle. Hermione avait une chance… une chance d'admettre à quel point elle voulait de son attention. Mais elle hésita trop longtemps et quelque chose s'éteignit dans le regard de Ron. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, elle lut dans son regard un sentiment de découragement.

Les épaules de Ron tombèrent et finit sa coupe de champagne d'un seul trait.  
« Elle ne voudra jamais de moi. »  
La douleur lui déchirait le cœur alors qu'il essayait de prendre une inspiration.  
« Je sais juste la rendre furieuse. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
« Trop tard. J'ai raté ma chance. »  
Elle remarqua le changement de posture de Ron.  
« Je l'ai blessé. Il l'avait mis sur le tapis. IL avait mis quelque chose sur le tapis. Et je n'ai pas su continuer. »  
Elle regarda sa jupe écourtée et déchirée et des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières tandis qu'elle touchait fébrilement le tissu de son vêtement. L'alcool ne fit qu'endurcir sa tristesse.  
« Nous sommes comme des bateaux dans la nuit : On suit notre route sans jamais se croiser… »

- Ca va, Hermione ? demanda gentiment un Harry qui lui semblait être à des kilomètres de là.

« Oh, j'espère qu'il ne voit pas toute cette pagaille qui s'est créée entre nous… encore une fois. »  
Hermione hocha la tête faiblement puis tourna un regard plein d'excuses vers Ron.

Mais Ron fit quelque chose qui balaya soudain le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise blanche, révélant ainsi son fin maillot de corps blanc. Sans hésiter, il retira sa belle chemise et la tendit à Hermione.

- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à l'attacher autour de ta taille. Ca te couvrira un peu au moins.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton bourru et il ne l'avait même pas regardée.

Et c'est comme cela que Ron avait repris son rôle de protecteur de toujours, son rôle d'ami la soutenant. Elle eut encore plus envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle prit la chemise pour l'attacher avec peine autour de sa taille.  
« Les vêtements de Ron… Sur moi… Son odeur… »

« C'est trop… »  
Hermione se leva brusquement sur ses jambes peu assurées et ne put que lui murmurer un « merci » à Ron qui était maintenant… trop beau, incroyablement beau même, avec ce simple maillot de corps et son pantalon.  
« C'est pour me punir » pensa-t-elle amèrement en admirant ses larges épaules.  
Elle n'osa pas regarder trop longtemps son torse que son tee-shirt moulait généreusement.

Ron la regarda, inquiet, tandis qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche rapidement avant de s'excuser, prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes. Ginny se leva et suivit immédiatement son amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny s'ébouriffa les cheveux et observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Regarde ce qu'un peu d'alcool peut te faire… » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Elle prit son temps pour s'essuyer le visage tandis qu'elle attendait qu'Hermione sorte des toilettes. Lorsque ce fut le cas, les deux jeunes femmes s'évaluèrent du regard.

Tu as trop bu, Ginny…

Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi ? demanda Ginny en riant et en montrant du doigt sa jupe déchirée.

C'est ton idiot de frère, répondit Hermione tout en essayant, tant bien que mal, de bien renouer la chemise de Ron autour de sa taille.

Il déchire tes vêtements maintenant ? Et bien, il était temps ! dit Ginny, tous sourires.

Hermione sourit d'un air las. Avec quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait rougi et nié tout en bloc. Mais avec Ginny c'était différent car Ginny savait. Alors elle soupira de façon dramatique mais ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Non, il n'a rien fait de la sorte… Malheureusement ! Et moi, je crois que j'ai tout gâché…

« Parce que j'ai dû vraiment le vexer. »

Ginny se mit à rire en voyant l'évidente déception de son amie. Elle secoua la tête, faisant valser ses jolies boucles rousses. Puis elle observa Hermione qui essayait toujours de cacher sa jupe.

Pourquoi tu t'entêtes, Hermione ?

Quoi ? J'aime bien porter des jupes et ce serait dommage de –

Non, je ne parlais pas de ça… Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ramener des cavaliers ? Comme pour le mariage hier ?

Hermione soupira, soulagée.

« Pas la peine de mâcher ses mots avec Ginny. »

Et bien, ils font l'affaire.

Ah oui ? Moi ce que je vois c'est que ça vous empêche, toi et Ron, de vous mettre ensemble !

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'est exactement ça. »

Ginny la fixa longuement du regard.

Mais Ron vient sans cavalière, lui…

Hermione ricana.

Et il a surement de bonnes raisons. Il serait trop gêné à l'idée de nous présenter.

Ginny se mit à rire.

Peut-être… Mais toi, tu ramènes souvent quelqu'un.

Et pourquoi pas ? Je m'ennuie toute seule et si Ron est dans les parages…

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit un peu trop malicieusement. « Mon Dieu… »

Avec Ron, c'est un peu trop dangereux, pas vrai ? dit malicieusement une Ginny souriante. C'est mon frère mais je vois bien l'effet qu'il a sur toi.

Elle grimaça tout en remettant un peu de rouge à lèvres.

Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler, c'est ça ?

Hermione se mit à rire et hocha la tête.

C'est ça. Je vais lui sauter dessus et le trainer jusque dans mon lit. Ben voyons…

Ginny sourit comme si c'était, effectivement, une très bonne idée.

Et bien, tu ne vas sûrement pas me dire que tu passes du bon temps avec ces binoclards du Ministère !

Hermione grogna.

Crois-moi, je ne teste même pas, Gin. Tu te souviens d'Adam ? Je crois que j'ai officiellement perdu goût au sexe…

Ginny ricana.

C'est impossible puisque tu prouves le contraire dès que toi et Ron êtes ensemble ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous toucher. Et Harry dit tout le temps que vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre de coucher ensemble…

Hermione soupira tout en réappliquant doucement un peu de rouge à lèvres.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, sauf si, bien sur, je lui jette un sort d'Oubliettes après…

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire, puis Ginny ajouta calmement :

Ce ne serait pas très juste…

Hermione hocha la tête.

Je ne peux pas l'utiliser comme ça. On est trop proches.

Proche comment ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Hermione…

Ce ne serait pas juste d'essayer !

Crois-moi, ça ne le dérangerait pas, dit Ginny en ricanant à nouveau. Et puis tu aurais bien besoin de t'amuser un peu.

Hermione regarda Ginny.

Ginny, j'ai vraiment ramené Chris chez moi hier soir …

Il est sympa, dit rapidement la jeune femme rousse, mais pas d'étincelles, pas vrai ?

Il n'a rien à voir avec Ron, commença Hermione.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

Est-ce que ce ne serait pas là tout le problème ?

Elle ne reçut qu'un silence pour toute réponse. Alors elle continua.

Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas ce petit jeu pour simplement essayer –

Essayer ? la coupa la brunette. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais essayer exactement, Ginny ?

Essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de mon frère, répondit Ginny, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il adorerait ça, tu sais…

Bah voyons… dit Hermione en ricanant.

« Un garçon comme Ron ? Se laisser posséder par une fille ? »

Cette simple idée la faisait frissonner de bonheur. Elle se força à rire et dit à contrecœur :

Comme s'il serait d'accord pour ce genre de chose !

Les bonnes conditions réunies, dit Ginny en souriant légèrement, il accepterait. Met donc fin à tout ce non-sens !

Mais c'est tellement mieux comme ça ! argumenta Hermione en faisant la grimace alors que les deux jeunes femmes sortaient des toilettes.

Mais tu ne détestes pas ça ? demanda calmement Ginny en prenant son amie par le bras.

Elle dirigea Hermione vers le coin de pelouse où les invités se pressaient désormais autour de Fred qui semblait se préparer à expliquer le fameux jeu aquatique qui intriguait tant.

Tu as perfectionné la notion de flirt entre vous, mais cela n'aboutit jamais à rien. La vie est trop courte…

C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que les Jumeaux m'ont dit le jour de mon anniversaire juste avant de me donner leur peinture corporelle !

Ah, ils se sont dit que tu aimerais t'en servir, gloussa Ginny.

« Oh Ron… » songea Hermione, l'esprit embrumé par le souvenir de ses mains déboutonnant lentement sa chemise immaculée. Hermione attrapa un verre de cocktail mêlant champagne et jus d'orange sur un plateau. Elle en but une bonne gorgée.

Je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir le posséder, avoua-t-elle en observant discrètement Ron.

Oh, dans un sens, il est à toi, c'est certain… mais – Ginny lui jeta un rapide regard ennuyé – tu ferais mieux d'aller réclamer ton dû avant qu'une autre fille célibataire le fasse !

Lorsque Ginny et Hermione eurent rejoint le groupe d'amis, Fred et George étaient occupés à organiser une sorte de jeu sur la pelouse de la propriété, juste derrière les tables sur lesquelles ils avaient déjeuné. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Lee et Carmela mais personne ne semblait se plaindre de leur absence. Tout le monde avait quitté sa table respective pour se rassembler autour des jumeaux. Tous plissaient des yeux à cause du soleil et essuyaient régulièrement de la sueur sur leur front. Il y avait plus d'un visage rougi par le soleil et l'alcool et les gloussements et démarches instables de ses amis prouvèrent à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être joyeuse.

« _Heureusement. Comme ça, peut-être qu'on ne remarquera pas ma jupe déchirée. _»

Ron souleva un seau en métal et l'apporta à Fred. Hermione contempla ses muscles jouer sous son tee-shirt serré. Il se tourna et soudain, l'idée de gribouiller avec sa peinture corporelle lui vint à l'esprit.

« _Et je commencerais par… son torse !_ »

Ron surprit son regard insistant. Il rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

« _Peut-être qu'elle m'a pardonné ?_ »

Quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione ne baisserait pas les yeux non plus, Ron lui fit signe du doigt pour qu'elle approche et fit deux pas dans sa direction.

Viens jouer ! proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione rougit au ton suggestif qu'il employait.

« _Si seulement il pouvait parler d'autre chose ! _»

Ginny la poussa délicatement vers Ron puis partit rejoindre Harry qui lui tendait le bras.

A quoi on joue ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

« _Ce sourire coquin qu'il a sur le visage… Est-ce qu'il vient de se lécher les lèvres ?_ »

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Ron sentit son hésitation et en profita pour jouer sur les mots.

Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Tandis qu'il parlait il la rapprochait de lui d'une main ferme.

« Jusqu'où… »

Sa pensée s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête heurter doucement son épaule et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Son étreinte joueuse la protégea momentanément du soleil et lui procura une toute autre chaleur.

Pardon, murmura-t-il simplement, lui faisant ainsi oublier toute colère concernant sa jupe déchirée.

Son désir immédiat, et l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait sur ses lèvres lui rappelèrent qu'elle était dans une position des plus vulnérables.

« Oh la la… »

Hermione se laissa porter par cette étreinte, par ce moment d'intimité acceptable entre amis.

« C'est si tentant… »

Elle n'aurait qu'à lever un peu la tête pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa puissante mâchoire. Elle pourrait alors faire courir sa langue sur sa peau mal rasée et rugueuse, et gouterait enfin au doux picotement qu'offrirait sa bouche et elle en était sure, ce serait délicieux.

« Tente ta chance ! »

Hermione le fit presque. Le champagne dans son organisme la poussa à entrouvrir les lèvres. Etourdie, ses yeux se levèrent vers lui et rencontrèrent son regard azur. Il cilla comme s'il s'était rendu compte du désir qu'exprimait son regard.

« Oh non, il sait ce que j'ai envie de faire ! »

Ron aperçut comme une étincelle dans ses pupilles.

« Une étincelle synonyme d'embarras ? De colère ? De désir ? Non ça ne peut pas être ça… »

Il cilla de nouveau lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le regard d'Hermione ne le lâchait pas.

« Mais merde, et si c'était le cas… »

Une douleur irrémédiable commença alors à envahir ses attributs masculins, lui rappelant ainsi cette frustration interminable qu'était le fait de ne pas posséder quelque chose que l'on désire.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle être tenté bien plus que de raison. »

Délicatement, les oreilles emplies du brouhaha que faisaient leurs amis autour d'eux, Ron fit glisser sa grande main le long du dos d'Hermione avant de l'arrêter sur la cambrure de ses reins, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

Hermione se surprit elle-même lorsqu'elle ne montra aucune résistance.

« Il fait comme si je lui appartenais », pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle se laissa donc aller contre ses hanches.

« Et j'aime ça… » Elle déglutit. « Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

Tu es beau comme ça, murmura-t-elle faiblement en touchant du bout des doigts le coton de son tee-shirt.

Sa tête se posa alors sur son torse.

Humm… Toi tu attends quelque chose de moi Mione ! taquina-t-il.

Le nez dans ses cheveux, l'odeur de framboise lui ouvrit l'appétit, mais cet appétit là n'aurait pas pu être comblé par un brunch…

« Si j'attends quelque chose de lui ? » pensa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils face à cette question bien directe. « Rien que je ne puisse obtenir facilement ! »

Et bien en fait, oui je veux quelque chose… commença-t-elle en posant furtivement ses doigts sur sa taille.

« Il est si détendu… pour l'instant ! » Elle retint sa respiration, anticipant sa surprise.

Je veux ma revanche pour ma jupe ! cria-t-elle en remuant ses doigts pour le chatouiller sans merci.

Ils riaient tous les deux, et Ron en particulier. Dean s'en aperçut et fit un grand sourire avant de s'écrier :

Weasley, arrête de flirter avec Mione et ramène tes fesses ici !

Comme d'habitude on doit le rappeler à l'ordre, ricana Seamus.

Ron jeta un regard faussement réprobateur à Hermione avant de se protéger le ventre de ses bras croisés.

Et nous qui pensions qu'ils arrêteraient de se disputer, murmura Padma, les mains sur les hanches tandis que tous observaient le futur couple.

Pas une chance, répondit Ginny en ne manquant rien de leurs joues rosies. A chaque fois, ça va un peu plus loin…

Hermione ! appela Padma. Viens voir à quoi on va jouer ! Tu vas A-DO-RER !

J'en suis sure ! chantonna Hermione gaiement tout en poussant Ron devant elle.

Il se laissait faire tout en appréciant ce contact autoritaire de sa part.

Ron, ne laisse pas les batteurs voir Hermione en train de te pousser comme ça ! ricana Fred.

C'est pas grave… J'aime ça, avoua-t-il timidement.

Vraiment ? Ca ne se voit pas du tout, répondit George. Branleur va…

Mais Ron continua de se faire pousser, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage et les mains d'Hermione posées sur son dos. Il finit par se tourner, faussement lassé, et tira sur sa chemise qui était toujours attachée autour de la taille d'Hermione, protégeant ses cuisses.

« Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai été lui donner quelque chose pour la couvrir ? »

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine il se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

J'aime bien ce look.

Oh, tu parles des vêtements déchirés ? demanda innocemment Hermione avant de se pencher vers lui l'air malicieux. C'est un genre de look que tu vois souvent chez les filles qui te tournent autour, Ron ?

Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, dit-il en fixant son regard au sien.

Ses yeux pétillants, ses joues rosies et son éclat naturel mettaient en transe.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ravie de constater que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas la lâcher.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il parlait des fans des Cannons… »

Elle en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'à ce moment précis, elle avait toute son attention… et tout son intérêt ?

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… j'aime bien te voir… avec ma chemise, dit-il.

« Et ça aurait été mieux que tu ne portes QUE ma chemise… »

Il ne donna pas voix à ses pensées bien sur, mais Hermione n'en eut pas besoin pour comprendre son sous-entendu. Hermione se jeta alors sur lui, joueuse, mais finit dans ses bras. Ron retint son souffle.

Le fait qu'Hermione se laisse aller à de tels comportements la rendait plus attirante aux yeux de Ron. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était observée et l'alcool laissait libre cours à ses émotions. L'instinct prenait le dessus sur la raison. Elle s'agrippa à ses avant-bras musclés. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ses bras en pleine action coquine : ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête supportant son poids, écartant ses cuisses pour permettre à ses doigts habiles de caresser son clitoris avec fougue.

« Ce serait la fin pour moi ! »

Hey Ron ! Ramène ce sceau ! appela Fred. Ca va, Hermione ?

Heu, oui… répondit-elle, hésitante.

Elle lâcha les bras de Ron et détourna le regard avant de lisser sa chemise dans un geste nerveux.

Mais je crois que je vais garder cette chemise, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il sourit en secouant la tête et se tourna pour ramasser le sceau.

Je ne pensais pas que la voudrais.

« Oh que si je la veux, » pensa Hermione tout en appréciant les contours de ses pectoraux. « Et ça fait dix ans que j'attends. » Son regard descendit jusqu'à son postérieur rond et ferme. « Humm, le champagne m'affaiblit vraiment… »

Lorsque Ron fut revenu à ses côtés, elle lui demanda calmement :

Alors ? Ca veut dire que je peux l'avoir ?

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son regard n'avait pas bougé et était resté figé au niveau de ses hanches.

Quoi donc ? répondit-il malicieusement, bien conscient de ce qu'elle regardait.

« Elle n'a qu'à demander… et je ne pourrai rien lui refuser. »

La chemise, évidemment ! s'exclama Hermione dans un rire, qui n'avait d'autre but que de dissiper la tension. Arrête d'avoir des idées malsaines !

« Parce que sinon on sera deux ! »

Il haussa les épaules en riant. Son regard glissa alors le long de ses jambes avant de se figer de nouveau sur ses yeux.

Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Et Hermione laissa là la proposition de Ron : implicite et pourtant bien comprise. Flirter était normal pour eux, c'était même quelque chose d'habituel. Mais ils en arrivaient toujours à un point où l'un des deux arrêterait, pour éviter de passer à autre chose de moins amusant.

Ce fut alors une Hermione joyeuse qui l'aida à porter les sceaux vers les Jumeaux. Elle observa avec envie ses biceps lorsqu'il soulevait un des sceaux. Son dos bien dessiné et la courbure de ses épaules fortes lui donnaient envie de se trouver en dessous de son corps… pour le voir utiliser sa force pour tout autre chose.

Avec un petit sourire, Hermione se posa la question suivante :

« Et maintenant, comment je vais faire pour lui enlever son tee-shirt aussi… »


	3. Chapter 3

Dans l'épisode précédent :

Ce fut alors une Hermione joyeuse qui l'aida à porter les sceaux vers les Jumeaux. Elle observa avec envie ses biceps lorsqu'il soulevait un des sceaux. Son dos bien dessiné et la courbure de ses épaules fortes lui donnaient envie de se trouver en dessous de son corps… pour le voir utiliser sa force pour tout autre chose.

Avec un petit sourire, Hermione se posa la question suivante :

« Et maintenant, comment je vais faire pour lui enlever son tee-shirt aussi… »

Fred arracha vivement le dernier sceau des mains d'Hermione, l'extrayant ainsi de son fantasme éveillé. Il se tourna ensuite vers le groupe et se racla la gorge.

Bien, nous allons voir comment vous vous en tirez sur un jeu Moldu ! Nous allons nous lancer des ballons remplis d'eau !

Pour étayer ses paroles, il souleva un gros ballon chargé d'eau pour le montrer à l'assistance qui ne put que rire en constatant l'instabilité de celui-ci. George agita alors son doigt en direction de ses amis.

Nous allons tester votre coordination. Vous jouerez en binômes. Le but du jeu est de se lancer le ballon d'eau aussi longtemps que possible. Si jamais vous échouez, vous serez rafraichis !

Il avait largement souri à Ron et Hermione en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Puis ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Ron et Hermione obéirent aux instructions des Jumeaux en s'éloignant légèrement des autres. Ron secouait la tête et gloussait calmement tout en avançant.

Il n'y a que les Jumeaux pour aller chercher un jeu de Moldus pareil…

Hermione fit un demi-tour, le regard déterminé.

Ron, nous allons gagner ! affirma-t-elle.

Elle tenait déjà fermement contre sa poitrine un ballon rempli d'eau. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers une zone d'herbe à proximité du labyrinthe de haies.

Ron haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire avant de la suivre gaiement. Il avait certes l'esprit de compétition sur un terrain de Quidditch ou devant un plateau d'échecs… « mais pour un jeu en plein air ? »

Il faut juste se lancer un ballon… Ca ne peut pas être bien compliqué…

Hermione examina le ballon et fronça les sourcils avant de parler sur un ton sérieux.

Et bien, l'astuce c'est qu'il faut être doux, pour ne pas que le ballon éclate… Il faut faire preuve de délicatesse, tu saisis ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron au vu de la concentration totale d'Hermione face au jeu. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

C'est nul.

« Sauf si… »

Il posa les poings sur les hanches lorsqu'une pensée plus que coquine envahit son esprit.

« Je pourrais faire éclater ce ballon tout de suite, sur sa jolie chemise, histoire qu'on en finisse avec ce jeu… Ca ce serait génial »

Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler son sourire plus qu'évident sur son beau visage. Le simple fait d'imaginer ses tétons dressés sous le fin tissu lavande de sa chemise fit durcir son sexe. « Putain, je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de perdre à ce jeu ! »

Ron était tellement distrait par ces petites pensées érotiques qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Hermione avait sorti sa baguette magique tout en soulevant délicatement le ballon d'eau dans son autre main.

Ron prit un air faussement scandalisé.

On ne va quand même pas faire de la magie ? demanda-t-il.

« Un athlète qui utilise sa magie pour un jeu, on aura tout vu ! »

Ce ne serait pas très juste pour les autres vu que j'ai la sorcière la plus intelligente dans mon équipe !

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ils ont tous une baguette… peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas s'en servir, finit-elle les yeux brillants.

Ron sentit son sexe tressauter et se dresser un peu plus dans ses sous-vêtements. « Oh mais je sais me servir de ma…baguette » se dit-il.

Je n'ai surement pas besoin de ma baguette pour ça ! lâcha-t-il, dérisoire.

Observe donc et apprends, Ron.

Hermione lança le ballon dans la direction de Ron et pointa dessus sa baguette de manière experte avant de chantonner « Decelero ! »

Immédiatement, le ballon ralentit sa course de façon radicale et Ron le regarda s'approcher lentement de lui. Il le rattrapa aisément d'une seule main avant de tester sa solidité.

« C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée mais c'est ennuyeux à souhait… »

Il se recula d'un pas avant de lui relancer le ballon.

Hermione arborait un grand sourire satisfait. « Finalement le champagne ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir. En tout cas, pas quand il s'agit de magie. » Une vague de fierté l'enveloppa alors et elle regretta même de s'être énervée après Ron plus tôt.

Après quelques autres lancers effectués de plus en plus loin à chaque coup, Hermione s'exclama joyeusement :

Tu vois ? Aucun problème ! On peut faire ça toute la journée sans le faire éclater !

C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… marmonna Ron.

Il soupira. Il mourrait d'envie de trouver une parade pour pimenter un peu le jeu. Cependant, il pouvait rêvasser tout son soûl en attendant que le ballon d'eau parcoure lentement les cinq mètres qui les séparaient. Ses rêveries lui proposaient à présent l'image d'une Hermione le chevauchant, entièrement nue… « Mmmh… Non, je dirais plutôt avec des bas et des talons aiguilles. »

Ron admira les seins d'Hermione qui bondissaient chaque fois qu'elle envoyait le ballon dans sa direction. Il s'imagina capturer un de ses seins avec une main tandis que l'autre glisserait plus bas pour écarter ses plis satinés. « Elle serait si douce, si humide… Elle serait même tout étroite autour de mes doigts… »

Le corps de Ron se raidit tandis que son fantasme se poursuivait, allant toujours plus loin : il s'imaginait la pénétrant d'un grand coup de rein à présent. Et ce n'était plus que gémissements, coups de langue et sexe… « Rah bon sang ! »

Ron glissa une main dans sa chevelure ardente. « Et ensuite, on se réveillerait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans cette petite maison peut-être… » Ron rattrapa le ballon une nouvelle fois et recula légèrement pour mettre encore un peu de distance entre eux.

« Elle serait furieuse si elle savait que je n'étais qu'un pervers ! » Un sourire amusé sur le visage, Ron lança le ballon de nouveau. Hermione eut amplement le temps de s'ajuster à sa trajectoire puis sourit d'un air satisfait quand elle le rattrapa sans mal.

Pour se distraire de ses dangereux fantasmes, Ron sortit sa baguette.

Hermione, on pourrait au moins rendre ça plus intéressant.

Et il métamorphosa rapidement le ballon qu'elle tenait en Souaffle écarlate. Dès qu'elle l'eut lancé maladroitement, Ron chantonna un « Accelero ! » avant de laisser tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

Et effectivement, le Souaffle se dirigeait rapidement vers Ron. Hermione observa la scène, le souffle coupé par tant de vivacité. Ron analysa la trajectoire du Souaffle avant de plonger et de finir en roulade sur l'herbe.

Il se redressa, essoufflé mais souriant.

Voilà, là c'est intéressant !

« Effectivement » s'émerveilla Hermione.

Ron assumait parfaitement son allure dégingandée et se mouvait avec une rapidité qui ne cessait jamais d'épater Hermione. « Doux, puissant, impulsif… Pourquoi est-ce aussi sexy ? »

Hermione sourit gentiment tandis que son ami continuait de montrer ses talents de gardien. Et pour être honnête, elle pourrait rester là à admirer son corps toute la journée. Une étrange sensation s'immisça entre ses jambes avant de s'étendre dans tout son bas ventre. Elle s'imagina alors un Ron se jetant rapidement sur son lit, la plaquant sauvagement contre le matelas, la chérissant comme une récompense, la dominant, lui embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps… avant de la posséder enfin en lui faisant l'amour… « Oh si seulement ça pouvait arriver… »

Hermione fit la grimace pour chasser son excitation et se força à faire un grand sourire.

Ron, c'est très malin cette idée de métamorphose mais on est sensés se jeter de l'eau, et je ne suis pas très douée pour manier le Souaffle, dit-elle déconfite.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ses biceps alors qu'il soulevait le Souaffle au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait un corps comme ça ? Pour me rendre folle ? »

Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Ron, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

Il lança le Souaffle puis le retransforma en ballon d'eau mais il oublia de ralentir sa course. Et soudain, le ballon éclata sur Hermione.

Elle resta là, les bras tendus comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Game over » Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée.

Oh, Ron Weasley, je vais t'attraper !

Complètement trempée, elle s'avança vers et leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Ron étant un expert en technique d'évasion, il esquiva la première attaque d'Hermione et il sentit l'excitation monter en lui tandis qu'il riait de bon cœur. Il voulait presque qu'elle l'attrape… « S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue baguette ! » Ron frissonna. On ne savait jamais quel sort allait lancer Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin face à lui, Ron resta figé : elle avait le visage mouillé, les joues rouge feu, ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles soyeuses et plus bas… sa fine chemise trempée dévoilait de magnifiques seins à couper le souffle.

Ron resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle et son corps réagit instantanément. « Oh putain… »Ses tétons et ses courbes généreuses attiraient son attention, réclamant regard et admiration. Il imagina alors ses doigts rugueux caresser sa peau, jouer avec ses tétons pour les faire durcir avant de les emprisonner de ses lèvres.

Malgré son excitation grandissante, Ron remarqua qu'Hermione avait levé sa baguette et ouvert la bouche, surement pour lui jeter un sort. Alors i tourna les talons, et se mit à courir vers les haies du jardin qui formaient comme un labyrinthe.

Les battements de cœur d'Hermione passèrent d'un rythme régulier à un rythme effréné tandis qu'elle se mettait à la poursuite de Ron. Aveuglée par ses mèches de cheveux mouillées, Hermione continuait sa course tant bien que mal, sa baguette oubliée et rangée. Elle était trempée, c'était une certitude, mais elle était bien plus humide entre ses cuisses qu'au-dessus de la ceinture.

Elle était tellement obnubilée à l'idée de rattraper Ron qu'elle n'avait pas encore songé à ce qu'elle lui ferait quand elle aurait réussi. « Mais je n'aurai pas besoin de ma baguette ! » Elle remit ses mèches de cheveux en place impatiemment. Hermione sentit de nouveau une pointe d'excitation monter en elle lorsqu'elle déboucha de derrière une haie. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés rapidement.

« Jouer avec Ron c'est amusant… mais gagner c'est encore mieux ! »

Ron s'était précipité entre deux rangées étroites d'arbustes avant de disparaitre. Hermione marqua une pause en entrant dans le labyrinthe, essoufflée.

« Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour l'attraper, je peux très bien l'entendre. »

Et très vite, les oreilles de la jeune femme captèrent un bruit de pas rapide, provenant de derrière une rangée d'arbustes plus loin devant elle. Hermione sourit d'un air diabolique. Elle se rapprocha alors de la haie puis en écarta les branches délicatement. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, Hermione sortit brusquement des buissons pour lui barrer la route. Elle se heurta à son torse et Ron perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba et l'entraina avec lui.

Ron retomba sur Hermione,s es mains étaient plantées de chaque côté de son visage et son corps recouvrait entièrement le sien. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder, vaguement consciente qu'un de ses fantasmes commençait de la même manière…


	4. Chapter 4

Ron se sentait puissant à la recouvrir de cette façon là.

« Elle est incroyablement belle et sans défense…et ça lui va bien ! » pensa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas très juste ! souffla Ron, oubliant totalement la baguette d'Hermione.

Parce que CA ça l'est ? s'insurgea Hermione.

Elle s'étonna d'avoir pu retrouver sa voix alors qu'elle était comme hypnotisée rien qu'en le regardant. Malgré la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à être contrôlée de la sorte, elle était tout de même très excitée. Les jambes de Ron étaient emmêlées aux siennes et ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour se tenir surélevé afin de ne pas écraser la jeune femme sous son poids. Cette proximité apportait sa touche de danger car ils respiraient désormais le même air.

« On est assez près l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser. Personne ne le verrait. »

Ron changea légèrement de position au dessus d'elle, sans pour autant renoncer à sa position de supériorité. Ce fut alors qu'Hermione sentit, l'espace d'un instant, la longueur caractéristique de son sexe fermement appuyé contre sa hanche.

« Oh, Mon Dieu… »

Elle rougit furieusement, haletante.

« Qu'il me retienne sur le sol est une chose, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me prendre sur place. »

Et à sa grande surprise – et elle en était horrifiée – cette simple idée fit accélérer les battements de son cœur sous l'effet du plaisir.

« Parce que je suis sure que ce n'est pas sa baguette ! »

Le champagne, les flirts, le peu de vêtements que portait Hermione : tout cela contribuait à incendier .le corps de la jeune femme. Toute notion de conséquence déserta son esprit. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Va-t-il reculer ? »

Hermione remua légèrement des hanches contre l'érection de Ron. Pour toute réponse, son grognement sourd vibra jusque dans sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? »

Cela importait peu, elle voulait l'entendre encore une fois grogner de la sorte. Sans attendre, Hermione bougea de nouveau et planta ses mains dans le bas du dos du jeune homme.

Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? grogna Ron.

Ce dernier avait vite fait d'agripper les brins d'herbe qui se trouvaient sous ses paumes. Ses entrailles s'étaient contractées. Il mourrait d'envie de répondre à sa place. Instinctivement, il avait envie de mouvoir son bassin contre le sien, se faufiler au creux de son corps, lui faire ressentir son désir et se faire accepter. Mais le moment de vérité arrivait beaucoup trop vite, tel un train traversant une gare vide à toute vitesse. Il la vit entrouvrir les lèvres avant de les refermer. Il faillit s'écrouler sur elle totalement.

Hermione hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question tout en fermant les yeux.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte… commença-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée après avoir ravalé le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

L'angoisse torturait son cœur sans pour autant l'empêcher de savourer ce degré d'intimité.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que je pouvais l'exciter comme ça !? »

Si bon…murmura-t-elle enfin en faisant courir sa main le long de son dos. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée contre sa joue.

« C'est si bon… aussi bon que quelque chose d'interdit peut-être ? »

Ron se pencha et posa son nez contre son cou, inhalant ainsi l'odeur si particulière de sa peau si douce. Il la sentait haleter. Tout se passait si vite et de façon si sauvage.

« Pas le temps de réfléchir. »

Ron s'extirpa de force de cette étreinte emplie de chaleur et s'appuya sur ses genoux avant de l'observer, confus.

Je croyais que tu étais furieuse après moi…

Hermione rit de bon cœur, dissipant ainsi la tension qui régnait. Elle s'assit et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire basculer en arrière. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, elle se redressa avant de lui chevaucher le torse, tout en évitant de poser son arrière-train sur l'entrejambe de Ron.

« Car là, ce serait le début de la fin… »

Etrangement, Ron se laissa faire.

« Qui sait où tout cela va nous mener ? »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait énormément cette position : à califourchon sur son meilleur ami, essoufflée et sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

« Est-ce cette sensation de pouvoir qui me plait tant ? L'inattendu ? Rien n'est prévu… Ce jeu n'a pas de règles. »

Tu ne vas pas me jeter un sort maintenant ? demanda Ron, le regard fixé sur elle, le souffle court.

Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Hermione tout en se penchant pour faire glisser ses cheveux sur le torse svelte du jeune homme. J'ai d'autres moyens de me venger.

A ses paroles, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules pour le forcer à rester cloué au sol tandis qu'elle frottait son entrejambe sur sa cuisse.

« Putain… »

Ron avait d'abord été surpris par la sensation de ses cheveux sur son cou mais c'était sans compter sur cette invitation taquine… Son entrejambe se frottant lascivement sur les muscles de sa cuisse. Il en était paralysé de stupeur, incapable de réaliser qu'une partie du corps d'Hermione était en contact avec son sexe. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'elle arrête.

Surprise et intriguée par ce manque de réaction, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son visage.

Tu ne vas pas me repousser ? demanda-t-elle, joueuse.

Non, j'aime bien te savoir LA, répondit Ron en souriant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mais quelle chanceuse je suis ! s'exclama Hermione, tout en le caressant de ses cheveux à nouveau. Je suis sur le gardien star des Cannons et il ne va nulle part !

Et pourquoi je voudrais m'en aller ? dit-il en riant doucement.

Il ne s'agissait là que d'honnêteté, pure et simple. A cet instant, champagne ou pas, Ron ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu réagir autrement.

« C'est Hermione ! »

Elle le connaissait par cœur et lisait en lui comme dans un de ses chers livres. Mais il restait cependant une partie de lui qu'il avait conservée secrète ces huit dernières années. Et il était sur le point d'oublier toutes ces frontières… et de lui ouvrir son cœur.

Le regard intense de Ron attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient au-delà d'un jeu, au-delà d'une vengeance pour une chemise trempée ou une jupe déchirée. Non il s'agissait à présent de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait entre eux. S'accrochant désespérément à cet instant, à cette proximité rare, Hermione s'autorisa à s'allonger sur Ron. Elle fit passer un de ses bras autour de son cou tout en soupirant d'aise. Puis elle attendit, les yeux mi-clos, le visage en feu, la bouche ouverte… elle attendit qu'il réagisse.

Lorsqu'elle regarda enfin son visage, Ron lui sembla remarquablement sobre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Le visage de son cher ami d'enfance dévoilait une certaine inquiétude.

« J'aurais pu ignorer cette expression si j'avais été sobre et que nous étions en pleine dispute, » pensa Hermione. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas… »

Mais quelque chose poussa Hermione à dépasser leur limite habituelle, à fissurer ce mur qu'ils avaient érigé entre eux.

Qu'est ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? demanda-t-elle, lui forçant un peu la main.

Sa seule réponse fut un léger grognement lorsqu'il sentit sa main lui frôler les cheveux.

« Ce qu'il y a ? Juste… tout. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Ron s'humidifia les lèvres et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il roula des hanches afin d'emprisonner sa jambe à l'aide de la sienne. Il la serrait étroitement contre lui, de façon possessive, et leurs poitrines étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

Hermione…

Dis-moi… l'incita Hermione tout en sentant sa main se poser sur son dos.

« Son corps est déjà à l'affut du mien. »

J'ai envie de faire quelque chose… quelque chose qui ne serait vraiment pas bien…

« Enfin ! »

Hermione eut un sourire diabolique. Elle ressentit comme une bouffée de chaleur, là, l'odeur de l'herbe humide dans les narines, leurs deux corps chauds pressés l'un contre l'autre. Se sentant soudainement pleine de courage, elle murmura :

Qui a dit que ce ne serait pas bien ?

« Pourquoi faut-il que le seul homme que je désire soit hors d'atteinte ? »

« Oh merde » pensa Ron en gloussant. Il la sentit vibrer au-dessus de lui. Son regard était toujours ancré sur le sien.

« Elle ne pense pas sérieusement à… » Le flirt était évident dans les yeux d'Hermione, cela lui fit tourner la tête. Il lui caressa lentement le dos. « On en vient toujours à ça. »

Je suis sur que ton petit ami le dirait, dit-il finalement à contrecœur.

Chris n'est pas mon petit ami, répliqua vivement Hermione, sans l'once d'une hésitation, avant de relever la tête pour lui prouver toute son assurance. C'est juste un collègue de travail. Et s'il m'a accompagnée au mariage…

Hermione déglutit péniblement. « Je veux qu'il le sache. » Elle ôta quelques mèches cuivrées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux : elle ne voulait rien rater.

Il m'a accompagnée au mariage pour m'éviter d'y venir toute seule.

Tu n'avais pas à le faire… répondit Ron.

« Tu ne serais jamais seule si tu voulais bien de moi. »

Touché par sa petite caresse affectueuse, Ron leva sa main et la fit remonter sur sa chemise mouillée.

« Je serais le seul et unique. »

Ses doigts caressaient à présent sa nuque gracile tout en la poussant légèrement à se rapprocher de son visage. Il souhaita soudain avoir bu un peu plus de champagne afin d'avoir un peu plus de courage…

Un long moment se passa en silence. Seulement le jardin était loin d'être silencieux : on pouvait entendre les voix et les rires de leurs amis portés par la brise, le bourdonnement des insectes, le piaillement des oiseaux ainsi que le bruissement des feuilles. Mais pour Hermione, le silence était total car elle était totalement absorbée par Ron. Quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire, quelque chose impliquant la bouche de Ron et –

Hermione le sentit soudain se crisper. Elle vit l'hésitation l'emporter sur le désir dans son regard. Son emprise se relâcha comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de la force avec laquelle il la maintenait contre lui. Elle tourna alors la tête et déposa un baiser dans le creux de la paume de Ron qui s'éloignait déjà. Ron se figea et Hermione put lire une once de regret passer sur son visage, du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa mâchoire serrée.

Contre tout espoir, Hermione rassembla son courage. Finalement, l'alcool lui permettait de constater quelques vérités. Ils étaient si proches, leur relation était si pure, comme s'ils avaient baissé leur garde un moment. Et ils étaient allongés là, sur le sol, se demandant ce qui les attendait.

« Et qu'y a-t-il entre nous ? Quelques vêtements… et nos satanées consciences. »

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres.

Est-ce que tu étais sur le point de… ?

L'intimité de leur position actuelle ne laissait pas d'autre choix à Ron que de répondre. Il faillit lui dire, ou pire, lui montrer ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment : tout. Il désirait chaque parcelle de son corps, sa douceur, son affection, sa passion. Tout l'attirait. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sans jamais s'arrêter. Il voulait la surprendre, la ravir, l'emmener vers des endroits inconnus et s'y perdre avec elle.

Ron déglutit, surpris par l'intensité de son propre besoin.

Non, ce serait… répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Putain, Hermione, je suis désolé.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir embrassé tant que j'en avais le courage. »

Pourtant, aucun de nous n'est accompagné aujourd'hui, protesta Hermione, hypnotisée par ses lèvres.

Le corps de Ron irradiait de chaleur et une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son nez.

« Car je suis assez proche de lui pour la voir ! Je pourrai la faire disparaitre d'un coup de langue… »

Plus que tout, elle voulait obtenir une réaction de sa part.

Si tu veux quelque chose, il serait peut-être temps de le prendre.

Ron grogna tout en fermant les yeux pour soulager toute cette pression. Nier serait trop difficile, voire impossible. « Merde, c'était trop évident. Elle ne peut pas vouloir ça, elle ne devrait pas vouloir ça. »

Les yeux baissés sur Ron, Hermione semblait sur le point de prendre des mesures draconiennes pour retenir ce moment. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Hermione refusa d'y lire la résignation. Et alors qu'il se releva légèrement, Hermione se prépara à gouter au paradis. Mais elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue tandis qu'il y déposait un baiser, avant de faire de même sur l'autre joue.

« Oh mon Dieu, » soupira Hermione intérieurement. Ses lèvres incroyablement douces sur sa peau et la caresse de ses cils sur l'arrête de son nez étaient des sensations divines. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il évitait à tout prix sa bouche.

« Est-ce qu'il veut nous tuer tous les deux ? »

Une vague de colère l'envahit.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour de le désirer ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et, lasse de cette retenue, elle tourna la tête dans l'intention de le forcer à poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ron s'y était préparé. Il lui attrapa brutalement le menton pour la maintenir à une certaine distance de ses lèvres.

Hermione grogna de frustration tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre.

« C'est bien ma veine ! J'aurais du lui jeter un sort quand il en était encore temps au lieu de le laisser me torturer… »

Ron remarqua bien sa colère et lui dit doucement.

Tu serais furieuse après moi si je le faisais…

« Je ne serais furieuse que si tu ne le fait pas ! »

Quand prendras-tu…enfin…une… décision ?! murmura-t-elle furieusement les dents serrées.

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'assombrirent à cette phrase et il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

Je l'ai déjà prise mais…

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans l'ombre d'une hésitation car il savait ce qu'il en était : ces rêves d'écolier transi qu'il faisait toujours, quand ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la chercher partout, quand il passait en balai au-dessus de cette petite maison et qu'il avait envie de lui acheter, rien que pour elle…

Malheureusement, Hermione ne le comprit pas dans ce sens. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il avait décidé qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'une telle relation. Alors elle se rassit, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Un petit coup le tenterait bien mais une relation sur le long terme non. »

Une nouvelle vague d'émotions s'empara d'elle, mêlant cette fois dépression et humiliation. Un rougissement lui monta aux joues et elle se recula légèrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ? Le forcer à m'embrasser ? »

Hermione lui sourit faiblement avant de se redresser complètement. Malgré son sourire, elle ne semblait pas amusée. Plutôt frustrée, et ce sourire semblait douloureux. Elle était là, toujours assise sur lui, submergée par un océan de sentiments. Ce n'était pas juste : elle qui savait comment il mangeait, ce qu'il aimait porter, quels étaient ses chocolats préférés, ce qu'il aimait recevoir pour Noël… Malgré tout cela, elle ne saurait jamais comment il faisait l'amour, quels bruits il émettait en jouissant, de quoi il avait l'air au réveil, quel genre de père il serait. Hermione se sentit soudain très fatiguée, lasse de cette relation avec Ron qui ne menait jamais nulle part.

Quand est-ce que je pourrais de nouveau revivre ça ? murmura-t-elle.

« A part dans mes rêves ? »

« Tous les jours si je le pouvais. » pensa Ron.

Ron fit alors ce qui lui semblait naturel : il s'assit lui aussi et la serra étroitement dans ses bras. « Voila, ça c'est bien. Ca j'ai le droit de le faire. »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle se blottit contre son torse en inspirant à fond. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit.

« Tout s'arrangera entre nous, c'est une certitude. »

Je suis désolé, murmura Ron. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir…

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et laissa courir ses mains curieuses le long de son dos. Elle n'était que vaguement consciente qu'au vu de ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle ne devrait pas le toucher de cette façon là.

Ron frissonna sous ses caresses et baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le décolleté plongeant que formait sa chemise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à présent mais au moins il ne croisait pas son regard.

« Ah bon sang, ce corps ! »

La douce rondeur du haut de ses seins l'appelait. Sa respiration en fut coupée sur le coup. « Merde » Et le tissu humide de son chemisier ne demandait qu'à être enlevé.

Hermione se sentait étrangement à l'aise malgré les circonstances. Il y avait toujours cette honnêteté entre eux, et cela grâce au champagne.

Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, questionna-t-elle. Tu aimes ma jupe ? Même déchirée ?

« Bon, c'est elle qui a posé la question… »

Ron eut un sourire bon enfant. Le pouvoir changeait de main, c'était subtil mais tangible. Et sa nature taquine reprit le dessus.

Je pense… que cette jupe déchirée est un bon début.

Hermione en resta bouche bée, leur méthode d'approche habituelle revenait au grand galop. « Et il croit que ça va me calmer ? »

Non mais franchement, Ron !

Malgré son indignation, elle rougit malicieusement et se décala légèrement sur le côté. Les yeux de Ron suivirent le mouvement et dessinèrent les contours de sa jambe jusqu'à sa hanche fine.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il avait déjà agi selon ses impulsions et pinça les fesses d'Hermione.

Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'on ne jouait pas à la chasse aux petites culottes…

« M'estimer heureuse ? »

Son air perdu fit rire Ron.

Ou j'aurais été obligé de te voler la tienne… ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione sentit des pointes d'excitation l'envahir à cette idée.

« Me voler ma petite culotte ? Bon sang…. »

Elle l'imagina lui voler ses dessous par la force.

« C'est trop… »

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se redressa pour s'écarter de lui mais il la retint contre lui pour prolonger cette proximité. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit de nouveau positionnée sur lui.

« Il m'a laissée gagner, » pensa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Tiens, j'ai comme un air de déjà vu, non ? demanda-t-elle.

« Un air de déjà vu vécu des milliers de fois… A partir de là, ce n'est que le chaos et l'indécision. »


	5. Chapter 5

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se redressa pour s'écarter de lui mais il la retint contre lui pour prolonger cette proximité. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit de nouveau positionnée sur lui.

« Il m'a laissée gagner, » pensa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Tiens, j'ai comme un air de déjà vu, non ? demanda-t-elle.

« Un air de déjà vu vécu des milliers de fois… A partir de là, ce n'est que le chaos et l'indécision. »

Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il tout en remarquant combien son sexe épousait parfaitement les courbes du corps d'Hermione. Je m'en serais souvenu…

« Mais c'est de plus en plus dur de résister, de s'empêcher d'aller plus loin. »

Il se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sobre, comme s'il s'était sorti de toutes ces légères taquineries.

« Rien n'est facile… »

Hermione sourit légèrement.

C'était pourtant il y a quelques minutes, non ? Si on réessayait…

Elle se redressa lentement avant de se positionner juste sur son érection, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

La délicieuse bosse que formait le sexe de Ron était fermement pressée contre l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione, demandant toute son attention. L'honnêteté que représentait ce phénomène physique chassa de l'esprit de la jeune femme toutes ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se rapprocher de lui : enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, le laisser jouer en elle, le serrer en elle, le voir perdre tout contrôle… et sans crier gare, le faire jouir comme jamais.

« Il serait alors à moi pour toujours. »

Et tandis qu'elle profitait de son petit fantasme, Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu, il bouge… »

En effet, Ron avait oublié toute prudence et avait posé ses mains sur le bas de son dos avant de la rapprocher encore plus de son sexe. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et un regard plein de désir s'afficha sur son visage.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière se demanda si son regard exprimait un désir ou plutôt une ivresse. Puis l'ombre d'un doute se glissa sur son visage.

Le champagne… j'en ai trop bu… je me suis laissé aller…désolé.

Ron se mit une main devant les yeux, comme pour se cacher. Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil à travers ses doigts et dit à voix haute :

Merde, je n'aurais pas du –

« Si, tu aurais du ! Et dire que j'ai raté ça tout ce temps ! »

Hermione prit rapidement sa décision et se cambra, les yeux mi-clos. Son entrejambe se frotta au sien. Elle réussit à haleter.

Maintenant, on est quittes, pas vrai ?

Ron grogna, choqué et ravi. « La, je crois que je suis vraiment mort… je suis au paradis… c'est injuste. » Il la garda serrée contre lui, n'osant pas bouger de peur de faire disparaitre cette excitation qui allait de son cerveau à son sexe frémissant. « A quoi elle joue ? «

Il crispa ses mains sur son dos, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger, sans pour autant la lâcher.

Attention, Miss Granger, où ça pourrait –

Déraper ? dit-elle en souriant, ivre d'autre chose que de l'alcool.

« Cette intonation… On avait pourtant déjà flirté avant, mais pas autant. »

Et lorsque Ron grogna de nouveau, Hermione se dit que c'était le bruit le plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire. « Alors c'est cette direction que nous prenions ? C'est le grand plongeon. »

Ron gémit. C'était si bon de la posséder de la sorte, même de façon si légère et si habillée. « On n'était jamais allés aussi loin en cours de Potions ! » Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait pas que son entrejambe « aussi accueillant » s'éloigne de lui.

Hermione se força à cligner des yeux pour se sentir de nouveau normale. Ron la regarda, ouvertement. Il était pourtant tentant de prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien d'anormal entre eux. « Fais comme ci tout ça était normal… » Mais le cœur de Ron battait la chamade, de plus en plus vite.

« Dois-je mettre un terme à tout ça ? Avant que ça n'aille trop loin ? »

« Non, non, mille fois non ! » Ron secoua la tête après ce moment de faiblesse et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur la taille d'Hermione en une caresse tout à fait inappropriée. « Ce que je fais est bien » Ron inspira à fond et fit ce qui lui venait naturellement malgré son esprit qui lui hurlait des avertissements incessants : il la bascula rapidement sur le dos et lui prit la jambe, joueur. « Je me laisse aller… »

Hermione leva sa jambe automatiquement, l'encourageant. Ron rougit, confus. Il aimait sentir son corps lové contre le sien, acceptant le sien… « en demandant plus ? « Ca il n'en savait rien et c'est pour cela qu'il hésitait.

« On pourrait être amants… Mais bon sang ! »

Son regard chercha celui d'Hermione.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison… une bonne raison de croire que tout ça est réel et que tu veux bien de moi… Ou alors est-ce qu'elle me condamne à une nouvelle séance de masturbation chez moi ? »

Hermione inspira bruyamment et enroula sa jambe autour de celle de Ron, forçant ainsi son érection frémissante à se presser contre elle, provoquant ainsi de délicieuses sensations chez elle. « Il a envie de moi » Pour être honnête, elle s'étonnait toujours. Des années de curiosités et de désir latent l'avaient laissée indécise quant à ses sentiments pour Ron. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi, de façon si possessive, intense et excitante. Pas de peur maladroite, simplement un désir pur… « mais avec mon meilleur ami ? »

Pourtant, elle voyait Ron sous un tout autre jour. Habituellement, il transpirait la puissance et l'énergie. Mais cette petite expérience l'avait totalement soumis et Hermione se sentait puissante. Quoiqu'un peu hésitant et vulnérable… « mais excité quand même ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, cette vulnérabilité donna du courage à Hermione et la décida à pousser le jeu un peu plus loin.

« J'ai besoin d'être sure que CA c'est bien à cause de moi… »

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle se relaxa sous son corps, releva un de ses genoux et détendit les muscles de son dos pour être plus confortable contre le sol. Ce matelas naturel lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

« Est-ce qu'elle écarte les cuisses pour moi ? «

L'esprit de Ron ne pensait qu'à l'excitation, oubliés les doutes. L'invitation de la jeune femme, même si elle était voilée, était pourtant claire.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle attend quelque chose de moi… et je peux sacrément la combler ! »

Ron fit une prière silencieuse et oublia ses chaines qui retenaient son corps et son esprit.

Comment on va faire ça ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en soulevant sa jambe pour mieux s'installer contre elle.

Mais ce fut comme si les mots de Ron avaient rompu un sort. La réalité les frappa de plein fouet, leur rappelant toutes ces barrières qui existaient entre eux, ce futur incertain, les conséquences. Hermione lutta pour reprendre pied et se rendre compte de ce qui pourrait arriver entre eux. Elle suivit la main de Ron du regard lorsqu'il lui souleva la jambe. Elle pouvait presque imaginer son coup de hanche qui les changerait à tout jamais. Hermione eut alors une vision d'eux : un homme et une femme, prenant rapidement leur plaisir, de façon presque brutale et excitante, ppuis plus tard deux amis qui n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux, et enfin une dispute blessante et aucun dénouement.

« L'alcool. C'est surement à cause de l'alcool. »

Rapidement, Hermione attrapa la main de Ron, frôlant presque l'entrejambe de Ron au passage.

On ne va rien faire, grogna-t-elle, résignée. « Encore une fois »

Elle vit au regard de Ron qu'il était surpris et vexé, alors sa voix se fit plus douce.

On ne peut pas faire ça. Comme tu l'as si bien dit : on a trop bu.

Ron cilla, bouche bée, tentant vainement de réduire son niveau d'excitation.

Bon sang, Hermione… Et si on n'avait pas trop bu ?

Alors on n'en serait pas là, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Hermione, jetant un regard amusé à leur position plus que compromettante qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait pressé de modifier.

Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, la taquina-t-il, laissant son regard glisser de manière effrontée sur la courbe de ses seins.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est juste un peu dangereux, avoua Hermione.

« Dangereux parce qu'on ne peut pas faire machine arrière. En admettant qu'on puisse d'abord aller de l'avant. » pensa-t-elle amèrement. « Je pourrais tout perdre. »

Ron s'amusait de la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de la jeune femme. « Dangereux vu ses vêtements manquants… »

Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler ? dit-il en riant avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la joue.

Il ajouta d'une voix plus grave :

Ou alors tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir ME contrôler ?

Hermione ferma les yeux inconsciemment. Elle ressentait tellement de choses quand il était si proche d'elle. Le regard de Ron reflétait l'amusement et la restreinte. Son baiser avait été sur et poli… mais terriblement excitant et affolant.

Hermione déglutit et enfouit son désir au fond de son cœur. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il serait pourtant tellement facile de se laisser aller à lui. « S'abandonner n'avait jamais été aussi tentant » Elle cilla de nouveau et frissonna.

Je ne peux pas – Ne gâchons pas tout, Ron, supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était bien trop tard pour penser à cela : Ron changeait déjà tout dans sa vie et cela faisait plus d'une décennie. « Parce qu'il existe, tout simplement… » Hermione eut envie de faire la grimace « Il est présent dans ma vie comme dans mes rêves »

Ron était comme une démangeaison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire, un rappel constant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alors être prêt de lui était libérateur et en même temps frustrant. « Il chamboule tous mes projets sans même s'en rendre compte. »

Hermione déglutit en se rendant compte à nouveau que son champ de vision n'était rempli que de Ron et qu'elle ne pensait qu'à Ron, Ron et encore Ron. Elle grogna lorsque son esprit se remplit d'images décidément bien inappropriées : elle et lui faisant l'amour intensément sur un lit affriolant, elle jetant les draps au sol et admirant son sourire, elle mordillant ses fesses incroyables, eux deux jouant à chat en pyjama, elle et lui faisant des tresses à une petite fille…

Au départ, c'était amusant d'imaginer faire ses choses là avec son ami d'enfance. Mais trop vite, ses images étaient devenues douloureuses et avaient créé un vide en elle. Elle rêvait à présent d'être enveloppée par la chaleur d'un homme tel que Ron et elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans son travail au Ministère pour éviter d'y songer. Mais cette douleur persistait avec le temps, et malgré ses essais, Hermione avait compris qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait la combler de cette façon là.

« Aucun autre homme ne pourrait même essayer. »

Hermione regarda avec envie les lèvres pleines de Ron, ses mèches de cheveux flamboyantes et sourit faiblement. « Depuis combien de temps je compare tous les hommes à Ron ? » C'était injuste, elle le savait. Son regard retomba ensuite sur ses épaules puissantes. Ses muscles étaient visibles sous le tissu moulant de son tee-shirt et semblaient à l'affut du moindre effort. Elle étouffa un grognement. « Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait effacer Ron de ses fantasmes, juste pour une fois. Ainsi, elle se prouverait qu'il n'est pas ce qu'elle désire. »

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent au souvenir de son dernier petit ami, Adam. « Si on peut appeler ça un petit-ami… » Ils avaient couché ensemble une seule et unique fois, et franchement, elle aurait pu jurer que c'était sa première fois pour lui : la maladresse, les baisers timides, le regard vide, aucune intensité, aucune passion, aucune affection. Tout cela l'avait laissée sur le carreau déprimée. Hermione avait annulé tous leurs rendez-vous suivants juste pour éviter de revivre cette expérience. Et maintenant ? Elle ne recherchait même pas de relation pour le sexe. Elle sortait avec des hommes pour avoir de la compagnie, pour avoir quelqu'un qui jouerait un rôle avec elle pour quelques heures. Mais lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle après ses rendez-vous et qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit, ses pensées volaient inexorablement vers Ron. Elle serrait alors les mâchoires, se demandant ce qu'il faisait au même instant, se demandant s'il faisait l'amour comme il se disputait avec elle : de façon intense, passionnée et attentive.

« Stop ! » lui hurla son cerveau alors qu'elle remua sous le corps de Ron. « Ca ne peut pas faire cet effet là… Ce n'est pas réel. Il ne veut pas vraiment ça. »

Amèrement, l'esprit d'Hermione continua sur sa lancée.

« Il est juste excité à cause de l'alcool. Tellement excité qu'il sauterait même sa meilleure amie. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… » Elle fit une grimace à cette dernière pensée.

Quant à Ron, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sa proposition avait été impulsive, certes, mais elle la refusait. « Non, c'est moi qu'elle refuse ». Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, non plus à cause de l'excitation, mais de nervosité. « Parce qu'elle sait c'est foutu. Elle sait qu'elle m'excite. Alors pourquoi elle ne s'en va pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus, et sentit son sexe le lancer tant son érection devenait douloureuse.

« Merde »

Ron sauta pratiquement sur le côté avant de se mettre sur le dos, une main pour se cacher le visage. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle. « Oublie ça, t'y penseras plus tard… sous la douche. »

J'ai trop bu, Hermione, marmonna-t-il finalement. « Une excuse »

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, s'écroulant elle aussi sur l'herbe près de lui. Elle déglutit péniblement, ressentant un mélange de déception et de soulagement. « Je ne voulais pas ça de toute façon, pas s'il est saoul. Il est trop ivre qu'il coucherait avec n'importe qui… » Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée.

Ron lui jeta un regard en coin, leurs visages étaient côte à côte sur l'herbe. Le trouble était évident sur son visage, elle avait les traits tirés par le stress alors que quelques minutes auparavant, seule la taquinerie se lisait dans son regard. Ron passa à l'action en se redressant et la serrant contre lui en une étreinte pleine de chaleur. « Au moins, il nous reste ça… » Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, de la forcer à se rallonger sur le sol, de la prendre avec force contre ce sol humide, de les emmener au septième ciel tous les deux, de lui prouver à quel point elle envahissait ses pensées. Il avait envie d'effacer ce regard blessé empli de déception qu'il voyait maintenant dans ses yeux marron. « Si seulement il y avait un moyen… »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue, touchée par son geste tendre. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et fit un faible sourire à Ron.

C'était amusant.

Ron grimaça.

Amusant, tu dis ?

« Si ça avait été vraiment amusant, tu ne pourrais plus marcher à l'heure qu'il est. »

Alors pourquoi on ne le fait pas plus souvent ?

Quand tu veux, offrit-elle avec un sourire. Enfin, quand je n'aurais pas de cavalier…

Putain Hermione, commença-t-il en cherchant son regard. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ?

« Elle croit que je vais supporter ses taquineries encore combien de temps ? »

Elle se mit à rire ouvertement.

Disons que… ça ne m'a pas trop dérangée de perdre au jeu du ballon…

« J'en ai même été ravie… »

Ouais, répondit Ron en riant à son tour. On avait bien compris qu'on n'était pas les meilleurs des partenaires –

Hermione fit un grand sourire.

Mais c'est toujours intéressant quand on est tous les deux, ça c'est sur… et… euh… c'est drôlement agréable aussi.

Elle se gifla mentalement. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je lui raconte ? »

Elle décela un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Ron.

Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais fait… CA… avec Neville ? la taquina-t-il.

Surement pas ! répondit vivement Hermione en arrangeant les restes de sa jupe. Mais en même temps, il ne m'a jamais déchiré ma jupe ou arrosée d'eau…

Ah, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir si je tente ma chance, dit-il nonchalamment avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tenter sa chance ? » Hermione hésita et le regarda de plus près, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à nouveau. Ce visage familier, chéri… cette étincelle dans le regard dont elle ne connaissait pas la raison, jusqu'à ce jour. « Maintenant je sais ce que j'ai raté : le poids de son corps sur le sien, l'odeur de sa peau, la sensation de son sexe frémissant prêt à se fondre en elle. »

Ron, commença-t-elle.

La question se lisait dans son regard, pourtant elle ne dit rien. Hermione ne trouvait plus sa voix pour dire ce qu'elle souhaitait dire mais son meilleur ami saurait surement que quelque chose la troublait.

Ron baissa les yeux vers elle, titubant légèrement, se rendant compte qu'Hermione voulait donner un sens à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. « Fuis sa question, dis que c'était mal, et fais lui tourner la page… pour toujours, » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il se força à sourire et se racla la gorge avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

Je suis désolé pour ton chemisier… euh, et pour ta jupe, dit-il enfin avec un sourire penaud.

Il avait fait un geste vague vers ses haillons, comme s'il n'avait pas l'audace nécessaire pour regarder.

Non tu ne l'es pas ! répliqua Hermione avec un rire franc.

Mais ses excuses avaient allégé l'atmosphère, l'avait rassurée : ce quelque chose qu'il y avait entre eux ne poserait pas souci.

« Et puis j'aime bien porter sa chemise et le voir porter… moins de vêtements. »

La main de la jeune femme vagabonda jusqu'à la cuisse de Ron, qu'elle serra légèrement.

Ron grimaça, son entrejambe lui faisait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre. Il se retenait pour ne pas l'empoigner. « Elle me détesterait… Ca pourrait tout gacher.

C'est juste le champagne, pas vrai ?

Hermione le laissa la remettre debout. « Voilà l'excuse nécessaire. L'échappatoire. »

Surement, dit-elle en hochant la tête avant de jeter un œil vers le chemin entre les haies. Je pense que c'est ça.

Après quelques pas, Hermione avoua :

Le champagne me donne le tournis.

« Le désir aussi. »

Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les buissons, se rapprochant ainsi de plus en plus de la réalité. Hermione traina des pieds.

« Je ne suis pas prête à mettre fin à ce petit…moment. »

Ron lui prit le bras., Hermione soupira de soulagement et sourit à son meilleur ami et fit de son mieux pour suivre sa cadence un peu plus rapide. « On redevient comme avant… Enfin pas complètement » Car il y avait désormais un petit quelque chose qui la turlupinait : une petite étincelle, une idée, un désir mêlant Ron, de l'herbe et la sensation d'un sol terreux sous leurs corps.

Un pensée soudaine traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme, une pensée beaucoup moins plaisante, et elle stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés.

Attends ! Je ne peux pas y retourner comme ça ! dit-elle en désignant son chemisier trempé.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde saura ce qu'il s'est passé de toute façon…

Hermione rougit. « C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… »

Enfin, tout le monde comprendra qu'on a PERDU, ajouta Ron, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Elle soupira de soulagement et Ron ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

C'est assez joli pourtant.

Oui, on avait déjà compris que tu n'étais qu'un sale pervers… grogna-t-elle. Mais si les Jumeaux me voient comme ça, tu imagines ce qu'ils vont dire ?

« Probablement qu'on a l'air de s'être bien amusés tous les deux. Et qu'il est grand temps d'utiliser cette Peinture Corporelle… »

Elle ressentit soudain le besoin d'étaler de sa peinture sur le délicieux corps de Ron, à des endroits que seule sa langue pourrait atteindre.

« Bon, première étape, » pensa Hermione joyeusement avant de tirer sur le maillot de corps de Ron. Hermione fit glisser sa main dans le bas de son dos ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

Laisse-moi juste mettre ça…

« Oh putain, elle me cherche ! »

Le visage de Ron se mit à rougir. Une partie de lui voulait, effrontément, faire ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête : retirer leurs vêtements et mettre une fin à tous ces mystères une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester au mouvement de ses doigts qui insistaient pour ôter le tissu de son tee-shirt de son pantalon, qui insistaient tant pour le déshabiller. Immobile, Ron la laissa soulever le tissu légèrement avant de stopper sa main et croiser son regard.

Tu peux le prendre, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

« La balle est dans mon camp. »

Hermione le fixa des yeux, mesurant l'ampleur du défi qu'il lui lançait.

« L'interprétation de ses paroles ne dépend que de moi »

Et toi, tu ne veux rien à moi ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence, ses yeux se posant sur le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait.

« C'est trop tentant… »

Je ne veux que ce que tu voudras bien me donner, répondit Ron, son regard tombant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Redemande moi si j'ai pris une décision. »

Hermione sentit l'excitation et la friction qu'il y avait entre eux, surtout lorsqu'il joua de ses bras pour retirer son maillot de corps. Ron lui jeta un regard en coin avant de l'ôter entièrement et Hermione faillit s'évanouir. Son pantalon était à présent bas sur ses hanches et quel corps au-dessus ! Des hanches minces, qu'elle avait eu la chance de frotter contre les siennes, qui terminaient en beauté la douce courbe de son dos. Et plus bas, la forme arrondie de ce qu'elle imaginait être de superbes fesses. Elle continuait de le regarder, hypnotisée, alors qu'il se déshabillait pour elle.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Ron roula son tee-shirt en boule avant d'ajouter :

J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop collant pour toi, dit-il avant de le lui tendre maladroitement.

Hermione l'enfila promptement par-dessus son chemisier trempé et, sans surprises, il était bien grand pour elle. « Mmmmh » Elle faillit gémir à voix haute tandis qu'elle inhalait son odeur si masculine. La moiteur entre ses cuisses hurlait d'impatience.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais lui rendre ça de sitôt. »

Les yeux de Ron étaient fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle s'enfouissait dans son maillot de corps, s'abreuvant du rougissement de plaisir qui s'était emparé de ses joues.

« Au moins je pourrais garder ça, l'emmener chez moi ce soir »

Elle frotta ses lèvres sur l'encolure du tissu et sourit tendrement.

Je l'aime bien… Il est tout chaud comme toi…

Putain, Hermione, grogna-t-il, impuissant.

La nonchalance de ses mots le surprit et, combinée à la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres, cela le rendait encore plus fou de curiosité. Il serra et desserra vivement les poings, faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Maintenant, elle a deux de mes vêtements et je pourrais tout aussi bien être nu ! »

Riant de son air surpris, Hermione s'avança pour l'étreindre. C'était agréable de saisir cette opportunité et une certaine possessivité s'empara d'elle. Cet homme, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, était au moins en partie à elle. Elle sentait les étincelles voler entre eux, même si elles avaient été déclenchées par le champagne et leur petit jeu avec le ballon d'eau. Et il ne se passerait que quelques instants avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau entourés par leurs amis, avec tous le confort et la restreinte que cela impliquait.

S'attardant un peu dans ses bras protecteurs, Hermione soupira profondément. Puis elle se recula légèrement pour lui sourire. Elle tira doucement sur la ceinture de son pantalon, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

Tu ne parlais pas d'un bon début ?

Ron protesta en se tortillant, mais il ne pouvait plus cacher son sourire joyeux.

Quoi, tu veux tous mes vêtements maintenant ? Tu es vraiment effrayante des fois, Hermione ! la taquina-t-il, se sentant soudain timide mais incapable de résister à l'envie de la rapprocher encore de lui.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et une de ses mains se posa sur sa nuque.

Et « Reparo » alors ? Tu aurais pu réparer ça toi-même depuis le début…

Bon sang…

Hermione en resta bouche bée et écarquilla les yeux. A dire vrai, elle avait été tellement absorbée par sa colère puis par son désir qu'elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait le pouvoir de réparer ses soucis vestimentaires.

Mais ses paroles suivantes firent écho à ses pensées.

Mais on ne serait pas autant…amusés, murmura-t-il sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

Hermione hocha bêtement la tête. « Je n'aurais pas raté cette chance de ressentir tout cela… pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais raté ! »

« Car c'est comme ça avec nous : on recherche le conflit, on joue l'un avec l'autre et on repousse les limites. » Et aujourd'hui, tous les signes portaient à croire vers une progression, vers l'affaissement de barrières. Des signes aussi évidents que celui de la sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée d'un train lancé à toute vitesse à un passage à niveaux. Et pour Ron et Hermione, ils se rapprochaient lentement de l'inévitable : le besoin de savoir, le désir d'aller plus loin, l'envie de prendre des risques.

Pour empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers leurs précédents chahuts sur l'herbe, Hermione se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en avoir mal.

La prochaine fois, j'essaierais de me souvenir de ma baguette, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Ou pas… suggéra Ron, en lui lançant un regard très appuyé.

« Et la prochaine fois, » Ron ricana. « La prochaine fois, je ne gâcherai pas tout. »

Hermione sourit timidement.

Et si je ne m'en souviens pas… toi, il faudra que tu penses à ramener une chemise d'une couleur que j'aime, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment tout en jouant avec le tissu de ses vêtements sur elle, la tête baissée pour cacher son désir. Pas d'orange, d'accord ?

Il la détailla lentement du regard, appréciant ses vêtements, si familiers pour lui, et si grands sur sa petite silhouette, qui la protégeaient, qui la blottissaient… Un sentiment de possessivité s'empara de lui, du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à son cœur, où il finit sa course. Il ouvrit la bouche et faillit tout laisser échapper d'un seul coup. « Les rêves, la maison… »

Hermione le regardait, dans l'expectative, et il déglutit péniblement, se contrôlant à peine. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter du fait qu'Hermione avait accepté son geste, ses vêtements, comme une partie de lui-même. Il gloussa alors tristement et sa voix se fit plus bourrue.

Tu es vraiment effrayante des fois…

Tu me l'as déjà dit, dit Hermione en riant en l'enlaçant de nouveau, appréciant leur petit jeu habituel.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

Tu regrettes maintenant ? Pour ma jupe ? Et pour l'eau ?

Pas du tout, mon cœur… Pas. Du. Tout, répondit-il les yeux rieurs.

« Alors ce n'était pas que le champagne… Cela voulait dire quelque chose. » Hermione sourit faiblement, une vague d'étourdissement l'enveloppant. « Le champagne ? Ou le fait qu'on soit arrives quelque part… où que ce soit."

Ils sortirent du labyrinthe de haies sous un soleil de plomb, Ron dut plisser les yeux pour l'observer. Pris d'une impulsion, il attrapa sa main avec la sienne. Et, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, il murmura :

Il faut qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

Ca ?

Oui, ça, exactement ça, gloussa-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Oh oui… » Hermione s'arrêta, pronlongeant ainsi leur moment à eux et le regarda attentivement.

Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

« Du moment qu'elle est à moitié habillée, trempée et qu'elle porte mes vêtements… Euh… la réponse est oui »

Absolument, dit lentement Ron, lui lançant un grand sourire.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon si joyeuse que Ron ne put la trouver qu'encore plus attirante.

« C'est vrai que c'est un bon début. »


End file.
